


Cobarde

by B_T



Category: DC Super Hero Girls (Cartoon 2019)
Genre: F/F, Falling In Love, Feelings Realization, Friendship/Love, Light Angst
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-01
Updated: 2020-05-01
Packaged: 2021-03-02 00:35:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 724
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23946280
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/B_T/pseuds/B_T
Summary: Dilo, ella esta esperando."Te extrañaba"Cobarde.
Relationships: Barbara Gordon/Harleen Quinzel
Comments: 6
Kudos: 15





	Cobarde

**Author's Note:**

> Uff mi primer fanfic aquí, espero que les guste, cortito pero con sentimientos.
> 
> tiene errores de ortografía porque lo escribi desde el celular ;;

La primera vez que lo nota, recuerda, fue cuando ambas estaban sentadas en el pasto, bebiendo lo que parece ser malteadas. Harleen detiene abruptamente su risa, holfateando a su alrededor, buscando de donde emanaba aquel dulce aroma, deteniendose cuando se fija en Barbara a su lado.

"Hey, ¿Nuevo perfume?"

Barbara deja su malteada a un lado, sonrojadose levemente.

"Barry" Comienza diciendo "El me lo regaló, dijo que su aroma le recordaba a mi"

La sonrisa de Harleen no desaparece, pero siente un malestar que nunca había tenido en su corta vida, su boca se vuelve amarga pero aun asi habla.

"¡Bien por ti Babs!" La toma de los hombros sarandeandola de lado a lado "Parece ser que cupido pasó por Metropolis"

"¿Que? ¡NO!, con Barry solo somos amigos..." Niega rotundamente Barbara, tomando su gorro para ocultar sus ojos "Ademas..." continua, pero se queda en silencio, Harleen la observa, esperando pero nada sucede, decide romper el momento con una broma, ambas vuelven a reir, olvidando lo ocurrido.

Aun asi el sabor amargo no desaparece y un nudo se forma en la base de su estomago.

-*-

La segunda vez fue en una noche de pijamadas que habían planeando desde hace dias.

Harleen recién había llegado a Metropolis por lo que debian celebrar como en los viejos tiempos, una noche de peliculas y cómics, nada fuera de lo común, las risas, las peleas por Batman o Joker, todo volvia a ser como antes.

Salvo cuando fueron a dormir.

Ambas se conocen desde toda la vida, siempre unidas, por lo que no fue una sorpresa cuando Babs se hizo a un lado en la cama para que Harleen se acostara junto a ella.

No fue hasta que cuando ambas estaban en la cama, leyendo por ultima vez el comic de Payasos Vs Murcielagos, donde su corazon dio un brinco.

Barbara habia apoyado su cabeza en el hombro derecho de Harleen, su respiracion lenta, concentrada en la lectura e ilustracion, un par de cabellos rojisos escapaban y hacian cosquillas en el cuello de Harleen, quien miraba de re ojo a su amiga, los latidos acelerándose a cada segundo.

 _Esto no deberia pasar,_ pensaba, _esto es normal, siempre hemos hecho esto, ¿Por qué ahora se siente diferente?_

Pero sabia que algo había cambiado y cuando amabas dijeron buenas noches, en la oscura habitación, Harleen no podia dormir, no podia despegar su mirada de Barbara.

-*-

Ya habían pasado meses desde su llegada a la nueva ciudad, se había acostumbrado a la nueva rutina y nuevo grupo de amigas.

Sin embargo, al menos una vez por semana volvia a Barbara, ambas recostadas en el edificio donde vivia, mirando las estrellas.

Metropolis no era como ciudad Gotica, no se escuchan sirenas de policia, gritos o disparos, era tranquilo.

Harleen odiaba lo tranquilo, estar en silencio solo hacia que pudiera escuchar sus pensamientos, no podia distraerse, no podia ocultarlos, no cuando la persona que hacía salir esos pensamientos estaba a su lado, tan cerca.

Hablando sobre agujeros negros.

Harleen sonrie sin poder evitarlo y Barbara la mira, deteniendo su discurso.

"¿Que es tan gracioso?" Babs no esta molesta, si no curiosa, una pequeña sonrisa se adorna en su rostro.

"Ooh, ya sabes" Dice con un tono jugueton " Pensando"

"¿Sobre que?"

"Nosotras,"

Y por un momento Harleen se vuelve seria, no sonrisas, pero tampoco tristeza, su mirada esta perdida, distante.

"Babs, " Harleen se gira, recostada de lado, centímetros cerca del rostro de Barbara, ella también se voltea.

Las palabras pelean por salir, desbordar al igual que una cascada, de sacar todos sus sentimientos, de revelar todo ante Barbara.

Sobre su doble identidad, su pasado.

Su amor.

Su amor tan peligroso pero tan, tan profundo, Harleen sabe que no hay futuro en este amor, sabe que, a pesar de ser las mejores amigas, ambas estan en los extremos de una linea.

Barbara es justicia, es brillante, es esperanza.

Harleen es anarquía, oscuridad, caos.

Incluso si de alguna manera logran empezar... esto.

Solo saldrían lastimadas.

Los ojos de Babs brillan, tal vez ella también espera esas palabras, de alguna forma ese amor podria ser correspondido, podrían vivir juntas, comenzar un nuevo camino...

Harleen muerde su labio, para evitar que siga temblando, la mirada de Barbara quemaba, quemaba su interior y por un momento le hace perder el aliento "Babs yo..."

_Dilo, ella esta esperando._

"Te extrañaba"

_Cobarde._


End file.
